Mark's Party
by Dragon of Athena
Summary: NS, Nick invites Sara to his friend, Mark’s birthday party…Please R


Title: Mark's Party

Summary: NS, Nick invites Sara to his friend, Mark's party…

Author: Dragon of Athena

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/General

Disclaimer: I'm not affiliated with CSI in any way, shape or form, if I was, Snickers would rule CSI and I would be rich

Friday Morning (7 AM)

The exhausting night shift at the Las Vegas Crime Lab had ended; Grissom, Warrick and Sara had caught the thief, who stole $200,000 worth of jewelry, and Catherine and Nick had solved a month old murder of a rich 24-year-old building contractor. Putting bad guys away definitely satisfied them; it was what made them tick during the day and night. However, for two CSIs, it didn't wholly satisfy or complete them.

Sara drove through the cold misty fog, _'lovely weather' _She thought sarcastically. About ten minutes had passed when she arrived at her house. It was pretty on the outside but pretty messy on the inside. Sleep was creeping its way into her brain, but she decided she was hungry. She picked up one of the many take-away menus on her fridge. '_Chinese City' it is then. _The brunette picked up the phone and dialed the number. While she waited for the delivery, she would nap.

She awoke with a start; the rusty bell belted out an unmelodic tune as she answered the door.

"Hello." Sara uttered as she opened the door, but nobody was there, she took a couple of steps outside and looked about. A car drove off, it seemed familiar, but her mind was still foggy and so was the weather. _'Probably just pranksters.'_

The CSI entered back into her house and began to read some forensic journals; she was reading an interesting one on materials and elements, when the bell rang out again. _I wonder if it's pranksters again? _She opened the door. It was the delivery girl.

"Sara Sidle?" The delivery girl inquired.

"Yep," Sara replied as the girl readied the bags.

"Here you go, that'll be $8." The girl exclaimed. Miss Sidle handed over the money and took the bags. The delivery girl looked to the doorstop and picked up an envelope and gave it to Sara.

"Thank you." Sara said curiously.

The CSI closed the door and put the bags in the kitchen. Sara was deeply interested in what was in the letter was about. _Who the hell delivers letters at this time of night...er...day? Never mind. Maybe it was from the person who rang the doorbell the first time round?_

Sara opened the envelope and withdrew the letter; she read it out loud:

Dear Sara,

We've been friends for a while now and... I was just wondering whether you wanted to come to my friend, Mark's party with me. You don't have to come but I'd love it if you did. Ring me up and let me know.

From,

Nick

XxX

Sara felt suddenly full and warm inside. _Nick asked me to go to a party? Nick asked me to go to a party! I've got to go to it! _

She immediately dropped the letter and picked up her phone, dialed in Nick's number and waited.

"Nick Stokes here." Answered Nick.

"Hi Nick, it's Sara." She replied. Nick voice cleared up and brightened a bit.

"Hey Sara! So do you want to go to that party?" He asked sweetly.

"I'd love to!" She exclaimed, with probably more enthusiasm than a professional tone should have.

"Okay then, I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Sara could practically _hear _Nick smiling through the telephone.

"See you tomorrow at seven then, bye." The Texan fumbled with the phone.

"Bye." Sara replied. She placed the phone on the base and she made herself swallow her food, while her heart swelled with happiness.

Next day (6: 45 PM)

The brunette had been preparing the whole day for this event; she curled her hair and wore her best clothes, _only 15 minutes to go before I'm sent into Heaven! _Nothing was going to stop her going to that party, nothing at all, come hell or high water nothing was going to spoil this evening with Nick, even if it killed her. Time ticked closer and closer to when he would arrive.

"Five to seven," Sara muttered enthusiastically.

The doorbell rang, only it didn't sound plain and boring, it sounded like a symphony, a serenade, harmony, love. She opened the door and there stood her Prince Charming, Nick in all his glory, it seemed as if he spent all day preparing for this too. Nick was awe-struck.

"You...Sara...You're stunning!" Nick fumbled with his words, Sara's heart melted for him.

"You're handsome yourself." Sara replied as she smiled.

Sara walked out the door and closed it elegantly; she was practically glowing, well; that was what it was like to Nick anyway. She went to the passenger side of Nick's Tahoe and was about to open the door, when Nick's hand was placed on hers.

"No, Sara, let me get that for you." Nick said sweetly.

"Perfect gentleman," Sara whispered under her breath, fortunately Nick heard this, but didn't say anything, he didn't want her to feel embarrassed; he wanted it to be perfect.

They traveled for about twenty minutes, they sat in blissful silence, even though they weren't talking it felt as if they were discussing everything, it didn't overwhelm them, it felt peaceful, it felt satisfying. They rode up the driveway of a quaint little cottage.

"Wait here," Nick uttered as he opened his door, he walked around the back and opened Sara's door again for her.

"Thank you, Nick." Sara said peacefully. '_I know I'm blushing, but is Nick blushing? Oh my god, he is!' _Sara thought.

The Texan proceeded to open the door to the cottage, there was a small group of people listening to music and drinking a variety of wines.

"Mark! How's your birthday going?" Nick inquired.

"It's going great now that you've arrived, I remember the parties we would throw in college, and how wild they got..." Mark began. Nick signaled Mark to stop in fear of scaring Sara off. Mark whirled his eyes around the room and caught sight of Sara. Mark nodded.

"Got ya." Mark muttered under his breath as he gave thumbs up. Sara seemed quite interested.

"Hi...er... Happy Birthday by the way." Sara quietly said to Mark. Nick decided to cut in to bring the attention to him once more.

"Mark, this is Sara Sidle, she works with me in the Crime Lab." Nick introduced.

Mark took Sara's hand and shook it, he then left the room and brought them both a glass of red wine. Both Nick and Sara took theirs and had a sip.

"To Mark, one hell of guy that's gotten a year older." Nick toasted. The whole room began clinking glasses and saying "cheers."

The music was a fast trance sort of track, it didn't really seem to go with the mood of the party, but Sara didn't care at all, it seemed to be about normal to her, because that was the speed her heart was going at the sight of Nick.

Two hours had gone past and most of the people had left, only Nick, Sara, Mark and three other people were there, a slow beat dance. They were in conversation, when Nick broke away from his to join Sara's.

"May I have this dance?" Nick asked politely.

"Yes, you may have this dance." Sara replied just as gracefully as he took her hand. Mark and the other three people stood there and watched as Nick took Sara to the middle of the room. He placed his arms around her waist as she placed hers around his muscular shoulders. She laid her head on his chest and began dancing. The people in the room were just watching them. Nick and Sara felt as if they were completely alone just the two of them dancing to music.

It was the best time in her life, she didn't want to stop, Nick felt the same way. It was a good way to end the night, but not a perfect one. Sara was absolutely in love with Nick now, and she wasn't going to turn back. Nick was in love with Sara from the moment he laid eyes on her. Mark was smiling.

"I'm sorry to break up you two lovebirds, but I'm going to kick everyone out now, I've got to get up for work in the morning and I don't really want to suffer a hangover from all this alcohol. You can pick up your car tomorrow Nick, and I'll call you a cab."

Nick and Sara broke apart and thought it would be for the best if they left now. The cab arrived within minutes and was on their way to drop off Sara.

The Texan opened the cab door and paid the fare for the ride.

He walked Sara up to her front door. Sara looked a bit curious, Nick caught onto this.

"I'm going to walk back home." He stated as if he read her mind. "Sara, I had one of the best nights of my life."

Sara smiled yet again, "Me too," she replied.

"Sara, I know we've been friends for a while but I was wondering if we could -" Sara kissing Nick on the lips interrupted Nick. The sensation was so dazzling she felt as if she let go, she would be lost forever without him. They gazed into one another's eyes.

"I'll see you at work tomo-" Sara tried to say. Nick had kissed her again more passionately.

"Tomorrow." He finished and began to slowly walk home though he was pretty sure he was skipping. Sara closed the door and slid down it. _He loves me! _Sara's heart screamed at her. _Thank you for having your birthday today Mark, thank you for bringing us together. _Both Nick and Sara thought. Neither one of them could wait till work tomorrow. They were whole.

Fin.


End file.
